Promise me
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: "Promise me, promise me that…you'll never, never, never ever betray me…never leave me alone. Promise me." A year and half later, he broke their promised.
1. one

Promise me

_one_

A promise must be never broken - Alexander Hamilton

* * *

**Two years ago**

"Promise me, promise me that…you'll never, never, never ever betray me…never leave me alone. Promise me." The young girl held the boy's hand tightly.

The young boy smiled, "I promise…but you must promise to me that you'll with me forever and ever, Sakura."

The young girl named Sakura, nodded, "I promise, Itachi-kun. Because you're the person I love the most."

**Present day**

"Wow, she's beautiful. I wonder if she has a boyfriend already."

"Hey, ask her."

"No way, she surely dumps me."

Sakura walked around the corridor. _Class 1-2, class 1-2._

"Hey, wait." Someone approached her. She turned around and saw a boy at her age. He had a funny hairstyle-like a pineapple, a pairs of lazy eyes and good looking face.

"Do you know where class 1-2 is?" He asked. "I think I lost or something."

Sakura looked at him, "Actually I was looking that class too."

The answer made the boy face changed, "A-Are you the same class as me? I'm sorry, I really thought that you're the senior. Well, you looked matured and I'm kind of-"

"Why don't we go looking the class together?" Sakura cut him off.

"Well, okay." The boy replied.

Then the both of them walked aimlessly around the corridor. They didn't meet any student as they suspected that the homeroom already started. It took them almost an hour when they reached their destined. The class was at level three of their building.

"Sorry we're late." Sakura said after she opened the door. The entire class looked at them then the whispered started.

"_She's beautiful."_

"_She's like a porcelain doll."_

"_Look at her hair, it's pink and her eyes were green. It's weirdly match._

"I take you as Haruno Sakura and the boy over there is Nara Shikamaru, right?" The masked-gray-haired teacher said, making the whole student turned into silent.

"Yes." Both of them said in unison.

"Both of you were late for the introduction." The teacher said."I wonder why?"

"It's not my fault. It's like, who's the idiot one to place first year student at the level three?" Sakura said, glaring at the teacher. The entire class started to whisper again.

"_She's scary despite her looks."_

"_That's why they invert a proverb; don't judge a look by its cover."_

"_Do you mean, don't judge a book, right?"_

"I like your personality. It's confirmed then, you'll be the President and Nara will be the Vice. Any objection?" The entire class turned into silent again. No one raised their hand except Sakura.

"Yes, Haruno-san." Said the teacher.

"Isn't it quite unfair? It's like you just chosen me because I'm late. If anyone other than me is late, are you going to make them the President and Vice too?" She asked him.

The gray-haired teacher looked at her thoughtfully, "Actually, it's not me. The entire class voted on you."

"What?!"

"Look, no one raised their hand. So in other words, they just voted you as a President of their class. Is that right, students?"He said and asked at the same time.

This time the entire class, chorused, "Yes!"

Shikamaru only watched as he muttered _troublesome _several times. It does take several minutes before he looked back at the girl named Haruno Sakura. He admitted that the girl was beautiful but is that only he sees the loneliness deep inside her green forest eyes. Then he looked back at the entire class, giggling and blushing, yes, only he saw it.

**-x-**

"Haruno, you'll sit next Uchiha Sasuke." Then her faces turned pale. Her eyes were darting around the class when she met the onyx eyes. She took a step back.

"Y-Yes." She said to no one but it's like her own foot not compromised with her when it's not move at all. It's like her foot glued on the floor when the boy named Uchiha Sasuke looked at her, making her uneasy.

"Haruno-san, are you okay? You look pale." The teacher said after gave Shikamaru where his sit was.

"I'm okay. Don't say anything unnecessary." She said and walked across the classroom, stopped at the middle of it where she should sit. With a huge sighed, she sat down, still not looking at the boy at her left side.

Shikamaru still glued his eyes on the girl that has pink hair. It's not like he attracted at her or what, but it's bothering him when how her faced turned white as a ghost when the teacher instructed her to sit beside Uchiha Sasuke. She even tried to cover it but it's useless because it's like her eyes betrayed her face. _What a pokerfaced_.

"So, let me tell you again…before certain people interrupted, I'm Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Your homeroom teacher forthe whole your first year." Kakashi said after the class settle down. He looked at everyone eyes before continued, "That's all. If you need me, I'll be at the teacher room. Bye."

Everyone looked at him with dumbfounded faces. _It's he really their teacher. That's was fast!_

"Oh, by the way Haruno-san. It's your duty to make the roster, the duty and don't forget the meeting at 3 this evening." Kakashi said before he disappeared behind the door. Sakura remained silent.

Then, she looked back where Shikamaru was, "You, Vice!"

Shikamaru looked her under his arms. He still had his head on the table all this time, "What?"

"Do what he said." Sakura said and flew out with her bag from the class. Her classmates looked at both of them with blink of eyes.

"I thought she's just scary but she's cold too. I wonder if any boy will get close to her if she acted like that." Lee said. He was one of student in class 1-2, he had funny eyebrows thought. Beside him was TenTen. She had a twin bun that made her face looks cute.

"Not just the boys. I'm afraid the girls also scare at her." She commented. "Right?"

"I wonder…" The boy in front of them said. It was Inuzuka Kiba. He looked like a happy-go-lucky person but in different way. Shikamaru didn't like him as much he cared. Then Shikamaru took a look the person beside Kiba, oh, it's Shino. One of students from his Junior. He didn't talk much with him. He wondered what kind of person is he.

"Err, Nara. Nara-san." Shikamaru looked at his right. It was a girl with timid attitude. What's was her name again. It's goes like Hina, oh, it's Hinata. She was from all girl Junior school. It's not surprised to see her so shy like that. But thanks to her, he already remembered half of the class names.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he straightened up. "You can call me Shikamaru, you know. It's not a big deal."

The girl lightened up, "R-Really? I-I can call y-you that?" Hinata asked as she played with her fingers. Shikamaru only nodded before walked towards the front of the class.

"Hey, guys." The entire class was ignoring him. He scratched the back of his neck. _This is really troublesome_. It's not only his classmates ignoring him but he's the Vice. _I can't even get their attention!_

"Hey, you idiots. Listen what the Vice tried to say!" Then the entire class looked at the furious blonde girl at the back of the class, "It's annoying, you know."

If he not in that situation, he would probably going to her and says thank but he was in completely different situation. He hated when everyone so focused on him. It's like everyone in the class judged him.

He coughed, "Excuse me, well, the duty will start tomorrow so before the class end for today, I will place it on the board. The roster too. So, I hope we can cooperate together."

"How can we going to cooperate when the President not here?" The blonde boy said. He was at the front seat. _Uzumaki Naruto! _Several students started to whisper and some others just remained silent but they nodded their head indicated that they agreed what's Naruto said.

"She…well, I'll go to talk with her. So all of you, please do not worry." He said while looking at the clock on the wall. They still have another thirty minutes before the next teacher come. Then, he glanced at the Uchiha Sasuke who looked didn't care what happened and looked up at the sky from their window. He sighed.

**-x-**

Shikamaru sighed. It's not his fault that he didn't find Haruno Sakura. The school was big and there've three building. What do they expect? Find her every corner of the school. Like hell he'll do that. It was already 4.30 pm when the committee meeting finished. He walked back to his class and opened the door.

There, Uchiha Sasuke still on his seat. Reading some book. _You got the face but you're too nerd. What a waste._ He ignored him and collected his book before jammed it into his backpack. It's look like everyone already going home. He pulled out the paper and walked back towards the board before placed the paper on it.

"If you want to find her, she'll be on the roof." Shikamaru looked around only to see Sasuke already behind the door. Then he closed it. Shikamaru looked at the door before sighed….again. _Why it's always me?_

He walked through the narrow corridor before stop at the junction between the stairs, _up or down_. Then there he was, on the roof with the best scenery he ever saw. He looked around and saw something, someone lying on the ground. He immediately recognized the pink haired. It was her!

"Yo!" Sakura looked up and saw Shikamaru greeted her. Then she pretended that she didn't know him. She was used her bag as a pillow while both of her hands on her forehead. She looked calmly, staring at the blue sky.

"You know, it's annoying." Shikamaru said still glaring at her.

Sakura mouthed, "Thanks."

Shikamaru took a seat beside her, it's like that he wanted to know her. He didn't why. It's not her beautiful face or her body. It's just, it felt that it's fine for him to talk to this girl normally.

"It's not a compliment, you know." Shikamaru said after several minutes. He looked up at the sky. It was clear and really beautiful that he wanted to absorb everything into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" The girl beside her asked.

"Same as you." He replied.

"You must come here with a reason." Sakura said back.

"Yes, I came here to watch the sky." Shikamaru said and glanced at her.

Sakura closed her eyes, "I'm not come here to watch the sky. So, we're not the same."

Shikamaru stared at the young girl beside her, "So, why you came here?"

When she didn't answerer his question, he started to feel annoyed, "Hey, this is you works!"

He took a book and some paper before placed it near her. She didn't move or say anything that he might mistake that she was sleeping. He glared at her. _What's wrong with this girl anyway? _First, she scolded the teacher, then she didn't come to the class the entire day and next she was ignoring him even he did all the works. _She even didn't thanks to him_. Few seconds later, he smirked. _So, the thanks earlier were for me._

"Hey, Shikamaru." She called him. Her eyes still closing but Shikamaru could see it behind her voice.

"W-What?!" Shikamaru asked. It's not he was blushing or not but she was calling him by his first name. Even someone like him will surprise if the girl as beautiful as her did that.

"What you do if someone you care…..die?" Shikamaru looked at her rather quickly.

"What's the connection between this and your works anywhere?" He asked her. Sakura looked up at him and he could feel the heat spread up to his cheeks.

"Nothing. It's just a question."

Shikamaru looked back at the sky, "As a normal person, I'll cry and sad. Well, I never experience it but I pretty sure that everyone will cry if someone they care die. It's sad when someone you love or care suddenly diassapeared from you. And you can do nothing about it."

"Not everyone." Her voice was cold.

Shikamaru turned his head to her, "Why, do you have someone you care died?"

It took a moment before Shikamaru realized what he said. _Crap!_

"I'm so s-sorry, Haruno-san. I never know th-"

Sakura stood up before looked down at him, "Like I said, it's just a question."

Then Shikamaru watched her collected the papers and book before get it into her bag. She walked towards the door when Shikamaru called her. He frowned when Sakura stopped walking and looked at him sternly.

"You know, I, well, most of us, think that….you're beau- great and…kind. So, please. Come to the class tomorrow. I, no, we, expect you to come over." Shikamaru said while scratched his nose several times.

Sakura only looked firmly at him, "Who tell you I'm at here?"

"Ohh, it's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The person who sit next to you." It's like all blood drained out from her body. She turned all white. Her lips trembled. Then she ran, she ran away quickly from there and leaved the clueless Shikamaru.

* * *

_thanks for the read._


	2. two

Promise me

_two_

For every promise, there is price to pay - Jim Rohn

* * *

She never ran that fast in her whole life. She jumped one after one stairs and she was already at the ground floor where the entire students locker there. She breathed deeply before ran towards her locker but suddenly her world turned upside down when someone collided with her.

She sat down while rubbed her forehead when someone surged a hand at her. She looked up and saw a pairs of cyclone black eyes. She's froze. _How's he, how's he here?_

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, still waiting Sakura to accept his hands. "You look pale."

Sakura didn't say anything. Cold sweat started running through her temple and she felt cold of sudden. Her whole body felt numb at the same time. _What I'm going to do?_

"Come to think of it, you looked pale all day." Sasuke sat down with the same level as her eyes, "Afraid to see me?"

"N-No." She managed to choke out a word. She's not scared at him. Not at all. She's just….

"_I love you, Sakura."_

Her eyes turned wide opened. The flashbacks, the images came rushed into her mind. Her tears started to swelling inside her eyes. Without her knowing, the tears already came down to her pale cheeks until her chins.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Sasuke said while wiped her tears with his thumb. "To see me. Even me, his younger brother."

Sakura started to cry harder. She didn't know when Sasuke started hugged her or kissed her forehead to her button-like nose and she even didn't stop cried when Sasuke putted his lips on Sakura's lips. Her tears didn't stop at all.

"Why you skipped class? I'll make sure you see niisan if you come tomorrow." Sasuke said while stroking her hair. She only nodded. The silent cry was slowly dead when Sasuke placed Sakura's head on his shoulder.

"Let's go home." He said and slowly stood up, pulled her along. "You wanted to meet Itachi-niisan, right?"

Both of them walked out of the school without noticing that Shikamaru saw the entire scene in front of him. Sakura with Sasuke? But at classroom? No, isn't it's something unrealistic? To scare to seat beside you lover but…who's Itachi? He's sound important for both of them. He felt like that he snuck he nose into something he should not. Slowly, his heart began to ache and he still doesn't know why.

**-x-**

She was at Sasuke's bedroom. She pulled her knee to her chest and cried silently. She doesn't deserve this. It's was Sasuke's fault. She was not the one to blame. If she could rewrite the past, she will make it oppositely from this but she can't. Her head suddenly looked at the door when Sasuke came in. He was still on his uniform.

"I made you some hot milk. You like it with honey, right?" He said while passed the glass at her. She accepted it with both of her hands. She blew the white water slowly before sipped it.

"It's….nice." Sakura said and putted the glass on the table in front of them. Sasuke only smiled and sat closely to Sakura.

"It is. It's like the same as before. If we could have Itachi…." Sasuke said but suddenly Sakura cut in.

"I want to see Itachi. Please, Sasuke." Sakura pleaded him. It was same as always. She would come here over and over to see him. Her lover.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. He didn't like it. It was always Itachi in her mind. Since her Junior high school. Yes, he was jealous. He was jealous because the person he loves was in love with his beloved brother. Out of anger, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's face before force a kiss.

Sakura who was too shocked pushed him on the chest and after multiple times of try, she managed to push him. She was breathing hardly and her tears started to fall again. Her lips were already swollen from the kiss.

"I told you didn't I? I don't love you. I love Itachi." She said. Sasuke pulled her right arms toward him and hugged her. He stroked her hair lightly while Sakura strangled to get free from him.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Sakura." She heard Sasuke said it. It's not easy to live like this. To be love by someone who has a connection with your lover.

"Let's see, Itachi. Together."Sasuke slowly loosen his hugged and pulled Sakura's hand to the corridor of his home. It was a traditional home. Sakura always admired the house that she never tired to come here again and again. They were already passed the master room and then she saw the Japanese landscape, but Sasuke still continued his walked.

"We're here." Sasuke said. Sakura looked calmly beside him. "We're coming, Itachi-niisan."

There, a picture of his older brother along side with his parents on the wall. The candles light up the dark room. Sakura was the first one stepped into the memorial room. She looked at the Itachi picture.

"I started to hate you, Itachi." She said, not holding back. "You broke our promise. You betrayed me, you leave me alone."

Sasuke watched the back of Sakura with a solemn face. Here she is, scolding, screaming and lastly she will crying. That's why he hated to bring her here. He only made Sakura cry. Itachi was already dead. Yes, he was dead. On car accident. On Sakura's birthday. March 28. Which means it was last week and she still not over with it.

**-x-**

"You said that you'll be on other school. You told me that you'll never show your face on me. You said that you'll never go to Itachi's high school." Sakura cried as she said that. It's true that Sasuke made promises with her but he can't leave her alone with her memories and his brother. It's too cruel.

"Sakura, look here." Sasuke said. Sakura still looked at the ground. Her eyes already dried from the tears. "You're too stubborn for you own good."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm an innocent here." Sakura mocked him. Sasuke only sighed. What he going to do if she forced him to see his brother memorial's room again? He hated it. A lot. Especially when she cried and the only way to stop it is drag her out from the room. If he not thinking his parents on there too, he make sure that he burn down the room.

"Are you hear me?" Sakura poked him on the cheek. Sasuke looked irritated at her but he answer to Sakura anyway.

"What?"

"I met an interesting guy today." Sakura said.

"You mean Nara Shikamaru? The Vice?" When Sakura nodded, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How did you know many things about me without I'm telling you?" Sakura looked suspiciously at him.

Sasuke let out a dry laughed, "Because I lov-"

"Alright, don't say it. It's hurt." Sakura stopped him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Even he knows the answer, he wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"It's hurt. At here." She putted her right palm on her right chest where her heart was. "So, don't say it."

"I'm right, you're too stubborn for your own good." Sasuke said. "Hey, you don't have a house do you?"

Sakura glanced at him, "Can I sleep in Itachi's room?"

When she didn't hear the answer from the boy across her, she added, "Tonight. The last one."

"Come, I don't want you to lost like the last time, you troublemaker girl." Sakura only laughed at him and followed his paced.

**-x-**

"Good morning." Shikamaru said as he walked in the class. One by one passed him replied his greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Shikamaru. Come here." The blonde girl who was helped him yesterday waved at him. He walked across the class before stopped at her. She has a pair of blue ocean eyes with small dimples on her right cheek when she smiled. _She's beautiful._

"I'm Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself. "This is Ami. And that one is Nana."

The others two girl waved at him and as he waved back, they continued the chatting. Ino just laughed and apologized of their rude behavior.

"Usually they were nice." That's her commented.

"Oh, Yamanaka-san. I'm wanted to thank you for yesterday." Shikamaru said.

"Yesterday?" She looked puzzled. "Oh, that one. Don't worry. If any of the them make trouble, I will kick their ass for you." She said while punched in the air.

"Oh, it's okay. Anyway, thank you." He said and walked back to his seat. _Girl now days are too danger. Especially the beautiful one. _Then, he looked back only to see Ino talking with another classmates. _She must be quite popular._

Suddenly the class turned into silent. He looked back at the front. It was Haruno Sakura, followed after her was Uchiha Sasuke. The incident yesterday came into his mind. _Are they going out together?_

It's like someone can read his mind when someone on his left, far apart from him whispered.

"_No, I've heard that Haruno going out with Sasuke's older brother."_

"_Really? Then why both of them looked so close. Well, it's supposed not…"_

"_You not heard the story?"_

"_What's story?"_

"_That Sasuke's older brother which is Haruno's lover died in car accident."_

Shikamaru's eyes wide opened. _Died in car accident. So, the guy name must be Itachi._ This was so confusing. Oh, he really not going to hear more. He's already heard enough.

"T-That Haruno Sakura. S-She was m-my classmate." Shikamaru looked at the girl beside him.

"Your classmate?" He asked back. Hinata nodded while looking at everywhere as she scared if someone heard them.

"S-She was not t-the type to p-push people around." Hinata added. Shikamaru glanced at Sakura. She was pulling out one of her book from her bag. _Not push people, huh._

"B-But after, Itachi-san d-died last w-week…..its w-went wrong. She k-kind of d-different, now." Shikamaru looked Hinata once more.

"Last week? Just before the high school started?" Hinata nodded at his question. "That's _horrible_."

"_What you do if someone you care…..die?"_

He knew it! Why he not realize it? It's not a question at all. It was an opinion. She was looking for an opinion. Of course, everyone will answer the question same as his answer but…he was wrong. She actually was looking for someone to say something different. Something …makes her strong enough. Something that makes her to…stop from crying.

"Shikamaru-kun, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata shook his shoulder lightly. Shikamaru looked at her before Hinata pointed to the front.

"Hey, you idiot Vice. Come over here." It was Sakura. She was calling him. He immediately made his way to the irritated girl.

"You're wasting my time. Come stand by my side." Sakura said, whispered harshly so only him could hear it. He nodded before stood to her left side.

"Well, people. Do you hear me?!" She shouted. The entire classroom said yes in unison. She smirked proudly.

"Good, I thought you're deaf already." Its Shikamaru turned to smirk as he remembered yesterday event when no one listens to him.

"Here, I will pass you our table study for the whole first year at this damn school." Sakura said while waving her right hands, showed them the paper she talked about.

"And this one," she waved another paper on her left hand, "the club activities you wanted to join."

Some girls started talking whiles the boys murmuring about others. It's quite annoying when the class started too noisy but Sakura didn't say anything except looking at the paper on her left, lost on deep thought. Then she looked at Shikamaru, "Hey, what's this?"

"That's baseball…and this softball." Shikamaru said. _Are this girl moron or what._

"I know how to read, you moron." Shikamaru dumfounded. _She can read my mind after all._

"Then, why you ask-"

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun. What's softball and baseball?" She shouted in front of the class. The entire looked at Sasuke who was read a book. The girls were blushing when he looked up at Sakura. He was good looking after all evens he was quite cold and has not-a-very-nice attitudes.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Here we go the most offense answer. "And don't shout, you're annoying."

"Whatever,"Sakura said. "You, Vice. Pass all this to every soul in this room. If they don't have soul, don't give them any."

"How I'm supposed to know if they've a soul or not?" He whispered to himself, scared if Sakura heard him.

"I think she's cute. I like her." Naruto whispered at Shikamaru when he passed the paper at the blonde boy.

"Please don't judge by her look, Naruto." Shikamaru said and moved to the person next him.

"Hey, Kiba. I thought you said don't judge a book, right." Shikamaru heard Kiba laughed at him after that.

**-x-**

She was different from yesterday. She totally like different person. Yes, of course she was quite…temper but she was..not here. The Haruno Sakura from yesterday is disappeared. Where was her? The loneliness girl that makes his heart beating fast when she looked or called his name.

There, she is. Lying on the ground at the rooftop. This time she not used her bag as her pillow instead her arms. He walked slowly before sat down. He glanced at her, she was sleeping soundless. Yes, it's true, she looked like a porcelain doll. Her face was small and her eyelashes were long like a butterfly's wings. He can't take his eyes off from her until she spoke.

"How long do you intend to stare at me, Shikamaru?" So she was not sleeping! She just closed her eyes. Shikamaru looked away, blushing heavily because 1)she caught him stared at her. 2)she called him by the first name…again.

"I-I don't stared you that…long." He stammered.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked straight at him, "So, you admitted that you stare at me?"

"Well, any guy will stare at the beautiful girl like you." He said frankly. He was not flirting with but he just being honest.

She turned away from him, instead she looking at the sky, "Isn't it beautiful. The sky?"

"You said you didn't come here to watch the sky." He too looked up at the sky.

"I like the clear day because it's remind me my first love." Shikamaru looked back at her. "He was the only one. He confessed his loves to me on this roof."

"When?" He asked without thinking.

Sakura smiled knowingly and it's made Shikamaru heart beat faster, "I was in my second year of my Junior high school while he was on his second year of high school."

"_I love you, Sakura."_

"He said that. Once. Just once." He didn't know what to say or to do. Sakura just smiled like she was happy telling him the story.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I need to go to the teacher room." She stood up and walked casually to the door. It's like nothing happened, it's just like she chatted with other girls about shoes or dress. Nothing special. It's just…weird.

"Haruno-san!" Sakura looked at the boy.

"I-If you wanted someone to talk…about anything, or something. I'll be there. I'll lend my ears for you." Shikamaru said. "Just, please. Don't act you're strong. It's hard for me to see you….fell into pieces."

Her faces changed. It's not the happy Sakura from the morning or the temper Sakura that likes to push him around. It's the faces from yesterday. The confused, loneliness one. She didn't said anything except, "You don't know what you say. I hate people made promise when they can't keep it."

* * *

_thanks for the read._

**Yuuki-Hime 2097; **thank you *shower you with loves

_it's quite twisted at first so please continue reading (;_


	3. three

Promise me

_three_

But I've promise to keep, and miles to go before I sleep - Robert Frost

* * *

"Haruno-san, please answer this question." Sakura yawned before stood up and walked to the front. She took the chalk and began solved the Mathematics question then after several minutes, she walked back to her seat.

"Well, you did right, Haruno-san." The teacher named Kurenai praised her, Sakura only showed her goofy grinned. "Then, I hope you can teach some of your friends who bad in Math."

"Don't worry, Kurenai-sensei. I'll teach them from the bottom of my heart." Sakura said while showed her the peace-sign. Kurenai-sensei smiled at her before continued their study.

Thirty minutes passed when the Math's subject already finished. After bid thank you and goodbye, the black-haired teacher went back to her teacher room. Sakura sighed.

"Err, Sakura-san." Sakura looked up to see a girl approached her. She had a book close to her chest and she looked scared to talk to her.

"What, TenTen?" She asked. The twin bun girl looked shocked at her.

"You know my name, Sakura-san?" She asked. Sakura could hear a happiness tone inside her.

Sakura looked at her weirdly, "Of course I know everyone. You sat next to Lee, right? In front of you were Kiba and Shino then the first row were Naruto with Kin."

TenTen smiled happily, "Wow, Sakura-san. You're so amazing…like everyone said."

Sakura only smiled.

"Actually, I didn't understand this question….." TenTen said before opened her Math's book and showed her the question.

Her eyes darted around at the book before she snatched a pencil from Sasuke's hand. TenTen looked terrified when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but Sakura ignored him and started to teach TenTen.

"What are you doing when teacher teaches you, huh?" Sakura tapped the pencil on TenTen's head. "This is easy as hell!"

"Well, I'm slow at Math. Usually my friend will teaches me but since he went to another school…." TenTen said while rubbed her head where Sakura tapped was.

"Here, use this formula." She said. "Go away, I wanted to sleep."

TenTen said thanks few more times before walked back to her seat. Then, Lee and Kiba started asked her with thousands question, and Shikamaru pretty sure it was about Sakura. _You're good at acting, Haruno-san. It's like your acting skilled improve day by day._

**-x-**

"Hey, Vice." Shikamaru felt someone poked him on the cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes only to see green eyes sparkling looking at him. His eyes goggled at her and he straightened up. He heard Sakura chuckled on her knee position.

"Get up and follow me to the committee meeting." Shikamaru looked around and see no one but then he eyes landed on certain Uchiha. So, he slept that much, huh. It's already 4 pm.

Sakura walked back to her seat and began to pack her things. Shikamaru rubbed his right eyes but he still stared at the girl. _She lives in different world from me. Beautiful, smart and everyone loves her. She likes some princess that everyone wanted to protect_. He could remember at the Science's subject today when Iruka-sensei brought them to show where the laboratory was, Sakura accidently broke one of the glass beaker. And everyone was run towards her to see if she's alright. Sakura only laughed and she said she was okay. But, that afternoon on lunch break when no one watching, Sasuke putted a plaster on Sakura's pinkie.

"Oi, are you going or not?" Sakura shouted at him and he walked towards her who already at the door. Shikamaru sighed, why he must go to the committee meeting with her? Isn't it usually only one person per class? He still doesn't understand the girl. _Troublesome._

"We're here." Sakura announced as she opened the door. Several students were already on their seat. Mostly were boys. They waved at them but Shikamaru sure, they waved at Sakura. He sighed. So, this is her intention, huh. As her bodyguard? She could call Uchiha Sasuke or someone else.

"Sakura-chan, come sit with me." The senior said and then several students started arguing.

"No, you can sit here, Sakura-san."

"Here, here. With me."

"Actually I brought my Vice with me. It's okay, right?" Sakura said and looked at Shikamaru. Then Shikamaru could feel dark aura surrounded him. "So, we'll sit here."

Sakura sat beside a girl with a long braid while Shikamaru sat beside a boy. Then the boy looked at him, "Shikamaru isn't it?"

Shikamaru looked surprised, "How did you know my name?"

The boy with chubby looks can't help but smiled at him, "When you closed to someone beautiful as her, everyone gets to know you too. By the way, I'm Choji. Akamichi Choji. From Class 1-5."

Shikamaru shook hand with him. Shikamaru was in depth trouble. Then he looked back at his left where Sakura sat, she was writing something. He looked in front and saw the meeting already started. There were discussed about the cleaning area for each class.

"So, we're here to assign each class where the area to clean on cleaning day this Saturday. I hope everyone is here." The boy said. He was the President of their school, Sai. He has short, black hair with ink color eyes that contrast with his paled-skin. He wore glasses that made his faced looked matured in some kind of way. Shikamaru hated him the most because he liked to give them the fakest smile ever.

"So, which class going to clean on the level one of first building?" He asked and few seconds later some student rose up their hand. Then, Sai continued with the first building.

"Haruno-san, we're going to clean which area?" Shikamaru whispered at her. She rubbed her temple before answered, "First level of second building."

"Ehh, we are not going to clean our level?" Shikamaru asked.

The first year student was at third level of first building and half of second level. The others were lab, economics room and club activities room. The second building was for second years and third year's student where the third year on level three while second year were at level two. The first level has several classes for studies while the gymnasium on the ground floor. The first and second building were close to one another compared to the third building as the third building only used in festival if they didn't enough classes.

"Second level of second building?" Shikamaru surprised when Sakura raised her hand and some other guys followed her after.

"Only three classes per level." Sai said, made the five other student looked obnoxiously at the lucky one to have the same cleaning area with Sakura.

"You said, you wanted to clean at first level?" Shikamaru whispered harshly at her. She smiled and mouthed an apology.

An hour later, the committee meeting was end. Shikamaru sighed in relief but before he stood up, Choji said to him something like be careful. He was not that kind in danger, right.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked at the beautiful girl beside him. "Wants to go home together?"

Shikamaru stared at her, "What?"

"Sasuke-kun told me if I'm late more than three minutes and thirty seconds, he will leave me." Sakura said and gave a smiled at her companion.

He leaved her before saying, "That Uchiha will never leave you."

Sakura walked faster and grabbed his collar, "W-Wait, please. I'm already abandoned by Sasuke-kun. Look, he's not here."

Shikamaru sighed before nodded, "Alright, alright. Let me change my shoes first."

**-x-**

"My house is just around the corner." Sakura said, lead the way. Shikamaru looked around. It was only big and elegant houses at there. When Sakura stopped, he looked up. Her house was three times bigger than his!

"We're here!" She said and opened the gate. The landscape was beautiful and high class, likes one in the western style. The entire landscape filled with flowers and at the corner of her house, there was an artificial fountain. She must be really rich.

"Hey, Shikamaru." She called him. "Come in and don't stare like an idiot."

"Sorry for disturbing." Shikamaru said and stepped inside her house. The he heard Sakura laughed. "What?!"

"No one but me in this house, idiot." Then his face turned bright red. It's only Sakura and him inside the house. Only both of them. He and the beautiful girl right in front of him. Then, he turned back.

"Hey, we're you going, Shikamaru?" Sakura snatched his hands.

Shikamaru gulped, "You're at home already. I'm going mine too."

"But, but….I'm afraid!" Shikamaru looked at Sakura. Her cheeks already tinted with pink color while her face looks like she wanted to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Shikamaru turned to her and walked back inside the house. "Okay, okay. I'll stay but only a moment."

Sakura smiled happily, "Really?"

"Yes." He desperately replied but after seeing her smile, he's think that was not bad idea after all.

"And this is my room," Sakura pushed him inside the bigger room at the house. Sakura was showing him around the house, from the kitchen to the toilet and lastly her bedroom. Shikamaru still had his blush on his cheeks.

"You know, it's already late. I really, really need to go back." Shikamaru said but Sakura closed the door. _What's now?_

"No and no. Stay with me for a while." She disagreed.

"For what reason?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura didn't answer instead she sat down near her bed. Then she waved at him to sit beside her. He scowled before walked and took a seat beside her used the bed to lean. She was like a child. She wanted everything she asked. And here, he stuck with her in her bedroom. _What this girl thinking anyway?_

"I'm afraid to be alone." Sakura said and leaned her head to Shikamaru's right shoulder. Shikamaru didn't flinched even it was the first time Sakura did that to her.

"Then, you used to make someone walk you home and confine them at your room?" Shikamaru didn't do anything when Sakura started hugged him.

"No. Usually Sasuke-kun will be here." Sakura face disappeared behind Shikamaru's neck. He could feel the hot breath behind his nape.

"Are you two going out together?" Shikamaru asked and still didn't stir when Sakura's body moved onto him.

"No." She answered simply. Now, her full body already on Shikamaru's. He can't do anything except keep talking. He could feel every breath she take and every curve of her body. It's take him so hard not to do anything indecent towards her.

"Sakura." He called her. Slowly and slowly she looked up at him. Shikamaru gulped. She was on top of him with her uniform school and he turned away when he could see her cleavage from where she was.

"Are you doing this too with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, still not looking at her.

Sakura cupped his jaw and leaving the boy under her blushed heavily, "You said I'm beautiful, right."

Shikamaru nodded slowly but still can't meet his eyes with her but the next sentences from her made him turned fully towards her, "Can I kiss you?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything except wanting for anything. He saw Sakura took his left hand and kissed his fingers one by one. He couldn't help but blushed. Her lips were soft as he thought. Then she lowered her head towards him, where his lips were.

The first kissed was enchanting. It's like you putted something soft and sweet on your lips. He couldn't help but to kiss back. Then the first turned to second, third and so on. Sakura leaned into his chest, feeling fall and down of his breath every kissed they took.

"Sa..Sa..kura," Shikamaru chocked out. Sakura looked at him with watery eyes and blushing cheeks.

"I love you." He said and kissed her again and again. He didn't realize when or how he pushed her so he was on the top, or how the kissed grew into hot passion and he moved into her neck then suddenly it stopped. It stopped when someone opened the door. Brown eyes met onyx.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Sasuke walked towards them and pulled her into his arms. "I thought you say, you love my older brother."

Shikamaru still looked up both with questionnaire face. _What's going on?_

Then Shikamaru sees something he can't imagine, even in slightest of his dream. _Sasuke kissed Sakura. Hard. Different from the last time he saw._

Sakura strangled so hard to push him away but he was just too strong for her. Shikamaru can't move, he can't. He could feel the dangerous aura emitted from him. Then, Sasuke looked at him while he held Sakura's hand to her back where he could show Shikamaru that he's control Sakura.

"She's mine." He said and kissed her temple, "From here…," Sasuke kissed the top of her forehead, "To this…" and moves along to her neck. Shikamaru can only look, with frightened eyes. He saw Sakura closed her eyes tightly.

"This too…."He traced from Sakura's shoulder with his other hand and stopped at her breast before cupped it, "It's all mine."

Sakura's tear fell down but Sasuke ignored her sobbed, "Stop, S-Sasuke-kun.."

"Tell me, Nara. Where's her part that's yours?" He asked but his hand still made her way to her stomach and disappeared behind her skirt, "Because…this will be mine too."

Shikamaru's eyes wide open when he saw Sasuke enjoyed molesting her. Sakura thigh clamped shut and she cried harder, "S-Stop! You are hurting me."

Sasuke smirked and traced his finger into her most private area. "You're not enjoying it, Sakura?"

"Let her go, you bastard!" Shikamaru lunged forward and pushed Sasuke backward that he fell down to the ground. Then he caught Sakura before she touched the ground with Sasuke. He was hugging her that cried into his shoulder.

Sasuke glared at him but before he could stand, Shikamaru said, "You asked me what's part is mine, right?"

Sakura stopped cried and looked at the boy.

"I will have her heart. I swear I'll protect her and never leave her alone." Shikamaru promised.

Then, every image of Itachi. Every memories rushed into her in seconds. Everything went black after that.

* * *

_thanks for the read._


End file.
